Watching Her
by SweetMoose
Summary: He was always watching her. He loves her and he will explain to her why now. A poem inside. The story is better than the summary.


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I wish I did, but I don't. cries

**This is dedicated to Sugar n spice7493. She encouraged me to write this piece and I did. She also helped me edit this. Thanks! And no matter what I might say later I am proud of this and I will always be. Thank you! Don't forget to check out her stuff!**

----------------------------------------------------

He knew she was there. She was waiting for an explanation to why he was there. Why he had to be there and no one else. And he knew she wanted an answer. And he had one for her, but he still made her wait.

I've watched you before  
You sit with your friends, yet always alone  
You are quiet and loud,  
Happy and sad.  
You are angry and calm.  
You are so complex.

He had watched her always, even when they were younger. Although back then that was because she always was beating him at their studies and she hung out with Potter. It annoyed him then. Then turned to respect. She was smart, brilliant really. She knew what joy a book could bring and even if said book is no where present. Discussing it could bring happiness to a person. Open a world for them. He knew that and he knew she did too. Sadly it those worlds were lost and unknown to her friends, who didn't really care. She was so quiet discussing the books, but loud somehow. She was interesting in so many different ways to him.

**You can be sad and fake a smile.  
You can be angry, but so calm.  
You are amazing.**

Sometimes when he was watching her he knew she just wanted to cry. Maybe she had a letter from her family or maybe it was a fight. But she wouldn't tell anyone. She would just smile. If she was caught with a sad look or anything that showed through, her mask went up. She'd smile, such a fake and pretty smile and say it was nothing. The person would believe it and just accept it. How they believed her smile he didn't know. That smile couldn't really be true. It was so forced and full of lies. He hated that smile, but at the same time loved it because it was  
a part of her.

**You want to be everything  
I want to know why.  
**  
She strives to be the very best in everything she tries. She won't accept anything less of herself. And he is always worried she pushes herself too hard. But she doesn't complain about the work load and so no one tries to stop her. They want her to be the best. They want her to excel and no one really wonders why, except for him. He wonders why she pushes herself to the point of passing out. Is it because she is muggleborn and wants to prove that she can be as great as any pureblood witch or wizard? Is it for attention? Or is it because she just can and will? Because she knows that if she tries hard enough she can reach any goal she has and probably will. He wonders and he still does now as she sits beside him.

**Why can't you love me?  
Why can't I love you?  
Why are you always alone?  
And why do you want to die?  
You are so interesting.**

People say that she can't love him. Their bloodlines are too different. She is too different from the kind of person he belongs with. She is a muggleborn girl and he comes from a line of pureblood, muggle hating family. Why should she bother wasting her time with associating with someone who hates her because of her bloodline? She doesn't know why, but she still talks to him and continues to waste her time with someone who loves her, even if she doesn't know.

Everyone around him says that he can't love her, because she is beneath him. She is a mudblood. She is filth and beneath the dirt on his shoes. But he doesn't care. He doesn't know when he stopped caring, but he just knows he doesn't. He believes she can love him and accept he for whom he is. She is a caring person and blood doesn't matter anymore to him. She is alone, but not in presence form for people are surrounding her. Still she is alone. She blends into the background and disappears from the conversation that surround her. She disappears from reality, her mind somewhere else. And he wonders if she knows he notices, when she comes back to the living. If she knew, would she talk to him? Would they be any different to each other? He knows she is alone and he wants to be with her then so she won't feel the need to be alone.

He wonders why she wants to die. She goes off and follows Potter to dangerous places and barely makes it back alive. She knows the dangers and still she goes off to follow him. Does she love Potter? If not, why does she want to die for him?

**Answer me this and I'll answer you,  
Why do you not know I care for you?**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Author's Note:** Okay, it's over. It's done. You can now start to wonder, if you haven't already, what is wrong with this crazy girl. This story didn't make any sense. The paragraphs should have been in a different order. Why are Draco and Hermione together? How did this happen? What is wrong with her? This note doesn't even make sense, but that is okay, because I posted my fanfic and right now I'm really too happy to care if you all hated it. I don't even like it, but I am happy I posted it.

The words in bold are a poem I wrote on some random day. I was thinking about one of my past crushes. He still doesn't know, if anyone cares. So that might explain why the poem barely makes sense and is out of order. Really the poem sucks so you might just want to ignore it, if you ever read this again.

Anyway thank for reading and again thank you Sugar n spice! You rock!


End file.
